


That's New

by LittleGemstone



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Family Dynamics, Original Character(s), for now, the portals reopen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGemstone/pseuds/LittleGemstone
Summary: After the portal closes, it reopens but in predictable patterns. Now there are way more spiders in New York and they're all confused.





	That's New

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so we're gonna see how long this can hold my attention.  
> There are more characters that are waiting to be introduced, so if I asked to use your character and they haven't shown up yet, don't worry they're coming I promise!  
> Atracidae and Neta are mine, Spineback belongs to @tylertaylorbloodytaylor, Ginger/The Puppeteer belongs to @justnoobartistrose (both from tumblr)

After the interdimensional rift was closed, it opened again. Just slightly and in predictable little portals which would regularly open up and deposit the same six people into the same six universes. They kept in touch, invented their own version of a phone so that they could keep in touch even when in their own universes, and all seemed fine. The portals didn’t seem to be spreading, and no cause could be detected, even by Peni, so even if they’d wanted to seal off the universes, there wasn’t really a way to do so. So everything was fine.  
~~~  
Atracidae sits in her web. It’s shaped almost like a lobster trap, but made entirely out of thick webbing. Sitting in it makes her feel vaguely unsettled even though she knows the webbing is all Neta’s and not the product of any actual spiders that are hanging around here. It’s the third one like it she’s set up in the past few weeks, and though none of them has yet to catch anyone, that’s really just because she wasn’t going to destroy some of the older designs in better locations just to test out a prototype. But in any case, judging by the screech that just came from a street or so away and the responding yell of something Atracidae couldn’t quite hear, Neta is on her way. As is Green Gargoyle. Atracidae sighs. She’d really have preferred to test the web on someone smaller and less violent, maybe a common criminal rather than a supervillain, but beggars can’t be choosers. Atracidae clambers out of the entrance in time for Neta to appear at the alleyway with Green Gargoyle terrifyingly close behind her and, as always, that violent neon green. Neta skitters through the funnel-shaped entrance of the web and Green Gargoyle follows, ignoring Atracidae entirely. Atracidae pulls on part of the webbing and the entrance shrinks, then heads to the other end of the trap to find Neta standing just outside the small exit making faces at the, now trapped, Green Gargoyle.  
“I think it only really works for the physically big ones. Wouldn’t hold Doc Ock.”  
Atracidae sighs. “Yeah, but why else do I keep you around?”  
Neta rolls her eyes. “Because you’re very, very lazy and no one else is willing to corral villains for you.”  
“Hm. True.”  
They stand there, watching as Green Gargoyle attempts to rip the webbing surrounding the entrance. He’d probably look just as violently green in a world where colour was permanent and everywhere, but in this world, where everything is usually greyscale, he’s really almost painful to look at.  
“Zoe, I just ran down like three streets, I am not going to go call the police.”  
“Fine. I guess all my research and having to watch videos of spiders building webs and then building this whole thing even though it makes me feel like a giant spider is going to sneak up behind me and kill me means nothing.”  
Neta merely rolls her eyes. “Correct. And oi! I’m a giant spider!”  
Zoe reaches up to pat her on the shoulder.  
“You don’t count Anya. As an arachnotaur-” “-that’s still a dumb term no matter how many times you say it-” “-as an arachnotaur, you don’t have all the mandibles and face stuff that creeps me out. Anyway. Police.”  
Zoe turns to go flag down the police officers who were presumably chasing Green Gargoyle before Anya showed up. Instead, a portal open up in front of her and there’s a horrible tug before both her and Anya are dragged through the portal. There’s an awful moment where nothing and everything exists everywhere and nowhere and static pools behind their eyes and colour bursts around them and a high pitched sound that could be a chime but could be a scream and then they’re spat out of the portal.  
The first thing they notice is that the sky is blue. That in itself is almost too much, but then Zoe sees the park around them in full colour and she throws up. Anya holds herself together just enough to avoid vomiting, but she does almost fall over and has to cover her eyes for a minute. They collapse into a heap for an indeterminable about of time and only get up when merely glancing around doesn’t render them nauseous. When that happens they notice that a crowd of people has gathered around them. Most of them are concerned, though whether for themselves of the pair is generally unclear, though several appear to be taking photos on cameras ranging from phone to “I’m a birdwatcher”. Anya has enough presence of mind to swing the two of them up and onto a nearby building, but then has no idea what to do next.  
“Where the fuck are we?”  
~~~  
Miles sits on top of a skyscraper. He’s early, as usual. He spends the remaining few minutes mindlessly browsing twitter. But then it’s 3pm and the portal hasn’t opened. It’s mildly terrifying. What’s more terrifying is that when he glances at his phone’s clock his eye instead catches on a large picture of two people. One is a human in a silver and black costume pretty similar to his own (except for all the ways it isn’t). Helping said human up is a greyscale girl who also happens to be a spider from the waist down. It’s captioned with “I’m pretty sure I haven’t seen these two around before? I could have sworn we found all the spiders??? #spiderfam I guess #confused #idontwanttohavetogothroughnamingthemagain #thatwashellish #oneofmyfriendsstillrefusestotalktome #iwasntseriousaboutspiderdilf” Miles panics.  
He tries to stand up but instead manages to stick himself to both the concrete and his phone. He opts to instead hurriedly scroll through the rapidly growing posts about the new spiders. Weirdly only one of them had a costume. Well maybe not so weirdly. The other one was, after all, half spider. There’s a few posts from people who claim to have seen other other spiders, but few have photos and none of them are more clear than cryptid photos. The half-spider and her partner seem to have been dumped out of a portal into Central Park. No one has photos of the portal, but Miles is willing to bet he knows what it looked like. They also seem to be greyscale like Noir, but some people are insisting the half-spider has gold eyes. This all just fascinating but it’s not really useful, and it’s been half an hour and Miles is still stuck to the concrete and the portal still hasn’t opened. Miles is just trying to figure out how to web himself unstuck when the portal finally opens and unceremoniously drops five spiderpeople on the roof. Miles finally unsticks.  
For a group of people that regularly fight supervillains and spend a good deal of their free time swinging around a city on patrol, it takes them a remarkable amount of time to untangle themselves from the pile they found themselves in. Gwen is, perhaps unsurprisingly, the first one to get free. She launches a hug at Miles then leaves a hand on his shoulder as the others finish untangling themselves. Miles appreciates the gesture. There were an absolutely terrifying few minutes there where he thought he wasn’t ever going to see any of them again.  
“So…” he starts, then hesitates.  
“…The portals are changing? Has anyone spotted anyone being particularly suspicious?” says Peter, completely cutting off what Miles was actually going to say which as something along the lines of there are other spiders and I don’t know where they came from. Nevertheless, the portals do make a fairly decent segue. He brandishes his phone, complete with one of the clearer images from Central Park.  
“No but guys there’s more spiders here!”  
Peni immediately grabs his phone and scans the image with something from one of her pockets. It gets passed around the group.  
“...I guess we should go look for them, huh?”  
Peni grins and starts typing something into the side of SP//DR.  
~~~  
Zoe finishes fiddling with the mask settings and hands the spare mask to Anya.  
“I’m not wearing your spare mask. It’s going to look so weird if there’s two of us just wearing identical masks.”  
Zoe opens her mouth to protest, but Anya simply tears half the mask off until it’s essentially just goggles. She puts it on and sighs in relief as the colours around her dull. The vague nausea in her stomach settles. She turns to say something to Zoe, but stops as a figure cambers up onto the opposite side of the roof. The figure is human -or at least humanoid, he appears to have small red horns and four eyes- and likely also a spider based hero if the white and grey super suit and jacket with large black spider logos are anything to go by. The figure makes his way tentatively across the roof. Zoe hasn’t noticed him yet. He clears his throat.  
“Hi? My name’s Spineback? I’m not from here and neither are you two but...” he trails off. Zoe turns around and locks eyes with him. There is a strange vibration and something clicks.  
“...you’re like me.” Zoe finishes. “Well. Like us really. I’m Atracidae, and this is Neta. We’re from another universe, ours is less...bright.”  
Spineback nods. There is an awkward silence.  
“So do you think this place has heroes?”  
~~~  
Dr Olivia Octavius looks at the screen and grins. The readouts show a series of temporal anomalies that don’t exactly match those from the last time, but are close enough that she can be pretty confident her experiment worked. She picks up her goggles. She has spiders to track down.  
~~~  
Ginger opens her eyes. This is not her world. The air or the buildings or something is different but she can’t quite pinpoint what. She doesn’t know how she got here. Thankfully she’s here in costume. Wherever here is. She walks carefully to the end of the alleyway, not quite trusting to stay there. The street looks normal. She vaguely recognises it as a street she’s walked (or swung) down a couple of times. But everything still feels slightly off. Someone is staring at her and reaching for something -presumably a phone, but conceivably a weapon, it wouldn’t be the first time. Ginger decides to find Miles. If she’s here, he might well be too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and that it made sense! Hopefully that wasn't too much of an exposition dump (which is actually why I didn't include all of the planned characters, I didn't want to spend the entire time introducing new characters) please tell me if anything didn't make sense!


End file.
